


Led Astray

by Charm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, Sexual Manipulation, The Fidelius Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm/pseuds/Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please Sirius … for James?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to anise_anise, who improved my little ficlet as she improves all things!

Small, strong hands kneaded Sirius's flesh and he groaned, sinking even further into the mattress.

Peter’s knees were tight and warm against Sirius’s ribs as he straddled his back, massaging deeply into the tissue. It was the only way he knew to help ease some of the pain Sirius was feeling. Well, not the only way.

“Turn over,” Peter ordered softly, quietly, barely an order at all. Sirius complied nonetheless, and Peter reached down to pet his fingers across Sirius’s cock, so smooth and silky against the pads of his fingertips. Sirius sighed quietly, contented, and Peter leaned down to kiss his throat.

The sky outside the window of their tiny flat was inky-black and foreboding, starlight hidden behind dark, heavy clouds. Nuzzling into Sirius’s neck, Peter inhaled deeply, drinking him in; his distinct musk that was somewhere between dog and man, and the spicy taste of his flesh that drove Peter mad whenever he was near enough to sense it. His lips brushed the shell of Sirius’s ear, and he felt the hot threat of tears stinging at the back of his eyes as he whispered, “You shouldn’t be their Secret Keeper.”

He had spoken so softly he wasn't sure if Sirius had heard him.

“Why?” It was a simple question, but Peter could hear the force behind it. It wasn’t like Peter to tell him what to do. It had always been Peter who followed Sirius and never the other way around.

“Because it is too obvious, he knows they will choose you,” Peter said quietly, his fingers skating up Sirius’s abdomen to tickle softly at his ribs, tweaking his nipples.

Sirius grunted at the loss of Peter’s fingers on his cock but sighed as Peter's hands smoothed warmly across his skin, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

“I would die before I would betray James and Lily. You know that.” Sirius's voice was low, grave, and he frowned at Peter, grey eyes meeting blue. “Even if Voldemort knows it’s me, I would never let them down.”

A sad smile passed fleetingly across Peter’s face and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Sirius’s forehead. “Neither would I, Padfoot. But he would never suspect me. Never.”

Sirius's eyes slipped shut as Peter leaned in close, pressing their lips together once before trailing his mouth down Sirius's body, warm and wet, and finally closing around Sirius’s cock, sucking him in deep.

Sirius groaned low in his throat, the sound so loud in the quiet of their flat, and Peter lifted his head and looked imploringly up at him. "Please, Sirius, let me do this for James and Lily, for little Harry …" Peter begged silently for him to relent, to give him what he wanted.

He leaned back down and licked from the root of Sirius’s cock to the tip, tongue flicking over the slit, lapping at the precome that had begun to pool there. Sirius trembled, his fists tangled in the sheets.

“Please Sirius … for James?” he pleaded, and engulfed Sirius in one quick motion, swallowing him down into the sweet warmth of his throat. Sirius gasped and came, spilling into his mouth, hot and quick. “Yes,” he panted, his breath coming in gasps, “anything. _Anything_.”

Peter crawled back up to the head of the bed and kissed Sirius deeply, ignoring his own erection for now, there would be time for that later. “I love you, only you,” Sirius breathed, sounding nearly drugged, before slipping suddenly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Peter gently smoothed the long black hair from across Sirius’s forehead and pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple. A slow, quiet smile spread across his face, his eyes dancing with light. “Yes, I know.”


End file.
